


Don't wake me up

by PandorasB21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasB21/pseuds/PandorasB21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not try to wake Kim Minseok when he's asleep, unless your name is Kim Jongdae. </p><p>If you squint there's mentions of wolf AU</p><p>Fluffy as hell, mentions of Baekyeol, Sulay and Kaisoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake me up

Minseok for a lack of better words before coffee or woken up by an unknown force was the devil incarnate. Even after his mother received a glare that could have frozen hell over, a voice so cold it could have contained frostbite and his lamp torn from the wall and aimed in her general direction, it was an unspoken rule in the Kim household, do not wake Kim Minseok. 

Jongdae was the only person that was allowed to wake Kim Minseok. The younger held a soft spot in the elder man and Minseok couldn't harm Jongdae even if he wanted to.

So when one fateful morning when Jongdae was popping out to the shop and had kissed a still sleeping Minseok goodbye he ran into his friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun, he told them to wait inside because he would be back soon and warned them not to wake Minseok up...

Chanyeol crept into Minseok's bedroom while Baekhyun was on the phone (rather loudly he might add) and grabbed a fistful of the covers that were wrapped around the smaller male. 

Only to have a fist grab the edge of his shirt and yank him into the bed at a speed that made him dizzy and he doesn't know how it happened, but his thighs were pinned by Minseok's, his arms were pinned by Minseok's bruising grip and he looked up only to shrink in fear at the gaze Minseok was giving him. 

He found himself about ready to piss his pants or ridiculously turned on he just hadn't figured out which. 

"Park... Chanyeol..." Chanyeol shivered as Minseok's sleepy baritone rang through his bones, it came out as a feral growl of his name and Chanyeol gulped. 

"You'd better have a damned good reason for waking me up after 6 on call days at the hospital." He growled.

"What the fu..." Byun Baekhyun was silenced by the alarm clock that went whizzing past his head smashing into the wall behind him. Chanyeol took the distraction and flipped Minseok off of him before high tailing it out of there. 

When Jongdae got back he realised his flat was eerily quiet. He walked in to find a very pale Chanyeol and shaken Baekhyun. He sighed before dropping his bags on the counter and venturing towards the bedroom ignoring the two idiots following him. 

He placed a hand on the covers and a hand shot out to meet his, the hand after a few seconds curled around it lovingly and Jongdae sat on the edge of the bed. 

"You need to eat sleepyhead." He cooed softly before Minseok's head popped out from the top of the covers dazedly. Chanyeol gulped thinking Jongdae was done for. 

Minseok sat up and lazily kissed Jongdae's cheek before stumbling out of bed to the bathroom. 

Chanyeol shot Jongdae a surprised look as he ushered them out to the kitchen. 

"Babe we need a new alarm clock." Minseok yawned as he scratching his fluffy head as he walked into their kitchen. 

Jongdae greeted him with a cup of coffee and a new alarm clock in the other hand. Minseok kissed him on the cheek and sat down at their counter glaring at Chanyeol. 

"Which one of you woke him up." Jongdae glared as he handed Minseok breakfast and the elder tucked into it gratefully. 

Chanyeol stared at the floor and Jongdae sighed. 

"We don't tell you not to wake him up for fun. Don't do it that shit it's dangerous. Kyungsoo ended up with a broken arm and Jongin couldn't sit for a week after Min launched his phone at full strength at his ass." It sounded hilarious but looking back on it Baekhyun and Chanyeol got off easy. 

"So why doesn't he attack you?" Baekhyun spat out, he would be more respectful had he not narrowly dodged a possible concussion. 

Minseok swallowed his mouthful of scrambled egg and said, "Because it's Jongdae." As if it was the easiest thing to comprehend. 

They went without incident until a few weeks later when Junmeyon and Yixing popped over, Junmeyon and Jongdae had run over to the shops and Yixing had walked into their bedroom thinking it was the bathroom. 

Before he could comprehend turning out of the room he was pinned up against the door. 

Minseok's strength was no joke. 

Yixing struggled against the tight grip on his wrist but soon halt when a knee was pressed between his thighs and a low powerful baritone rocked him to the core. 

"You're not Jongdae." 

Stumbling over his words Yixing tried to explain that he had walked in by accident but sleepy Minseok was having none of it. He twisted his body until they landed on the floor with a thud, Minseok's smaller but dominating frame towering over him with white fury in his eyes. 

Yixing thanked every holy deity for the arms that wrapped around Minseok's waist. Yixing saw the fury leaving his dark eyes as it morphed into a docile love and felt the muscles in his arms go slack as Jongdae picked Minseok up off Yixing and cuddled him slowly walking the shorter male back to their bed. 

One look from Jongdae was all he needed to hightail it out of there. 

Minseok's hand was still lightly wrapped around his and he couldn't help but smile. He kissed Minseok's nose internally squealing at the little crinkle it did. 

He left closing the door softly behind him. 

"Xing are you alright?" He asked quietly, the man had colour returning to his face. 

"How does he do that? He knows instantly if there's someone in the room that's not you." Yixing murmured softly. 

Jongdae shrugged, "He's been like that ever since I've known him. He's even attacked his mum before." 

"What and you've never asked?" Junmeyon mumbled and Jongdae shrugged again. 

It was a few weeks later when they decided to test it again. Kyungsoo was cursing Baekhyun to hell as he lay pinned under an almost red eyed Minseok who was also pinning Chanyeol. 

They thought if two of them went in they would have a better chance. 

Oh they were so wrong. 

Minseok let lose what can only be described as a feral growl as Baekhyun took one step into the room, Jongin narrowly dodged Minseok's phone being launched at him again. 

Baekhyun ran forward and wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and the latter promptly bit him. 

Baekhyun yelped as he recoiled and stared at Minseok in horror as he stalked towards him. 

Baekhyun was now thanking every holy deity that Jongdae rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around Minseok. 

Minseok stopped his assault on Baekhyun and nuzzled into Jongdae's touch wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. 

"Morning Dae." He said sleepily as he kissed Jongdae on the cheek and went into the bathroom. Jongdae helped Baekhyun off the floor and led him into the living room where the other guilty party were waiting. 

Minseok walked in freshly showered and picked up the cup of coffee and sat at the island and glared at the four now sheepish men in the room. 

"Why do you insist on waking me up?" He growled and he saw Baekhyun flinch. 

"Why do you not attack Jongdae?" Kyungsoo asked smoothly as he slid Minseok's once again bashed phone on the table. 

Minseok raised an eyebrow. "Why would I attack my husband?" 

When said like that it made a lot of sense. 

"But how do you know, you knew it was Baekhyun without even looking." Chanyeol pointed out. 

Minseok looked at Jongdae with adoration in his eyes and the younger blushed. 

"Because I know my husband, from the sound of his footsteps to the sound he makes running a hand through his hair. There's just something about his presence that makes me calm inside." Minseok shrugged as he kissed Jongdae on the lips and went to their study. 

The four men looked to the man in shock and then looked at Jongdae. 

"Don't ask me I married him because I love him. The fact he growls if anyone else comes near him is a bonus." 

Later that evening Jongdae walked into their study and wrapped his arms around Minseok who was sitting in the chair typing on his laptop.

He paused and turned so Jongdae could slide onto his lap. 

"So, are you ever going to tell them?" Jongdae gave Minseok a cheeky smile. Minseok rubbed his thumb over Jongdae's waist where he knew the mark was. 

"Tell them what love? That I'm actually a wolf and I can tell by smell when my mate isn't in the room? Nah this is more fun." Minseok smiled brightly as Jongdae curled into his body chuckling. Minseok planted a kiss on his cheek. He would tell his friends eventually, well maybe anyway. 


End file.
